Full Moons and Panic
by AliciaMarieL
Summary: Bad summary ahead! Haha Basically, what happens if Tonks was turned into a werewolf in DH. AU, Sirius lives. M rated for safety.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.**_

_**Alright, so I know I already have a story like this. Possibly a few stories like this, I don't know. haha.**_

_**But I want to rewrite it. So I am. Meow.**_

_The Ministry has fallen. Scrimgeour is dead. They are coming_.

Curses had filled the air just after many guests disappeared. It was mainly Order members left now, all fighting had ceased once the Death Eaters realized Harry Potter was nowhere in sight.

Now, the remaining Order members were separated, and being interrogated by various Death Eaters. Any of the members not being interrogated were bound up, watching the interrogations.

Remus was one of the ones being forced to watch. For him, the sight two burly Death Eaters getting frustrated as his wife refused to answer anything made him uneasy. The things these Death Eaters were capable of were horrific. If she was scared, she didn't show it. She sat with a straight face, barely flinching when one of the Death Eaters would strike her.

In her present condition, he knew she should have been one of the first to Disapparated along with any other guests. But she stayed behind, and she really shouldn't have.

One Death Eater had grabbed her hair, holding her tightly to him, asking the same question every other Death Eater wanted the answer to.

Where was Harry Potter? The question not only echoed through the Death Eaters, a couple of Order members were whispering it to one another. No one had seen him Disapparate, no one had seen Ron or Hermione. The last anyone saw of those three, Ron and Hermione were dancing and Harry was watching all of the different couples dancing.

Tonks' screams filled the air suddenly, breaking Remus' thoughts. He stared in horror as his wife writhed in pain on the ground, both Death Eaters aiming their wands at her.

"Dolohov! Rowle! We're leaving. Potter's not here!" A dark skinned Death Eater yelled.

All at once, Death Eaters vanished along with the bindings. Fleur ran to Bill, falling on her knees next to him, trying to heal the wound on his leg. Molly was fussing over Ginny who looked slightly annoyed, seeing as it was Molly who was interrogated while Ginny was tied up, and Arthur was talking with the twins and Charlie.

Remus walked to where Tonks was laying, and as he got closer, he could see her entire body was shaking. His heart was hammering as he approached her pale form. The last time he had seen someone shaking that much after being tortured, it had been Frank and Alice.

"Dora?" He quietly asked, kneeling next to her. "Dora, can you hear me?"

Her eyes were staring blankly at nothing and she flinched when Remus touched her shoulder. Her skin felt cold all over, and Remus knew better than to cover her in his jacket while she was still shaking. It could start a fit of hysteria, and he needed to move as slowly as possible with her to avoid it.

"Dora, can I pick you up?" Remus asked, moving a bit closer to her. Her shoes had fallen off her feet at some point, and Remus picked them up before moving to pick her up. She didn't answer, and when he reached to put an arm around her shoulders and an arm under her knees, she didn't respond. He lifted her slowly, and her head fell against his shoulder.

"Arthur, I need to take Dora home. If you need me, send me a Patronus." Remus said.

Arthur nodded, and Remus Disapparated. He walked into the house, and towards the stairs. It was quiet around the house, which meant Sirius must have been at Andromeda and Ted's house or somewhere else.

He walked into the bedroom, setting Tonks on the bed. He dropped her shoes by the closet, reaching for her pajamas. Turning back to the bed, he saw she wasn't shaking anymore, and her eyes were closed. He sat gently on the side of the bed, pulling her into a sitting position to unzip her dress.

"Undressing me in my sleep?" Her voice was tired and shaky.

"Technically." Remus replied. "I wanted you comfortable to rest. Are you okay?"

"What happened? I only remember them asking where Harry was, and then everything after that is a blur." Tonks said, leaning her forehead against Remus' shoulder. She hadn't opened her eyes, and Remus knew she probably had a terrible headache from being tortured.

"They tortured you. Pretty badly, too. I thought I lost you." Remus said, pulling her dress over her head. He wrapped her shirt around her, buttoning it up quickly. He pulled the matching pants up her legs, tying them around her waist.

"I'm going to be downstairs if you need me, Dora." Remus said, kissing her cheek. "I love you."

* * *

The next few days, everything went downhill. Fast. Tonks and Remus returned from an Order meeting two days after the wedding to find their entire house ransacked and some possessions completely destroyed. So they moved in with Sirius, Ted and Andromeda.

Two days after moving in, Ted left. He had to go on the run, though he promised to come back before his grandchild was born.

And then Full Moon came. With it, the rumors that Greyback and his pack were waiting to kill Remus. And that was the night the boundaries protecting the house fell.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Dislcaimer: Not mine. Sadly. I do not own Harry Potter. Boo.**_

Remus practically ran through the yard. He had heard it all. The fighting, the curses, the yells, the howls...He could only hope it had been a nightmare, even though he knew he had never had a dream while a wolf.

But he hadn't been able to help. Upon his own insistence, the small shed had been charmed so he couldn't get out until the sun rose. And now he didn't know the fate of anyone who lived in the house.

It was silent when he burst through the back door. The kitchen was untouched, looking exactly like it had when he had left the night before. He walked into the living room, where Sirius and Andromeda were sitting.

"What happened last night?" Remus asked.

"They got passed the boundaries." Sirius said.

"Who?"

"The werewolves. I don't know how, but they tried to get to the shed. We intervened, and I'm sure we injured some of them." Andromeda said.

"Where's Dora?"

"Resting." Andromeda answered. "Remus, she was bitten."

"What?" Remus asked, sinking into an armchair.

"There were about 10 werewolves last night. We couldn't keep an eye on all of them at once." Andromeda said. "One came up behind her, got her in the shoulder."

"And it's a bite?" Remus asked. "Not a scratch?"

"Definitely a bite." Sirius said.

Remus dropped his head into his hands. "If I didn't live here-"

"Don't." Andromeda said. "Don't say it, Remus."

"Why else would the werewolves be here?" Remus demanded. "It's my fault! I need to go-"

"Go where?" Andromeda asked.

"I just need to leave." Remus said, standing and walking towards the door.

"Where?" Andromeda demanded, standing up.

"Moony, come on. You can't leave. Tonks will need you. She doesn't know anything about actually being a werewolf-" Sirius said.

Remus ignored them, walking out the door. A few seconds later, he Disapparated.

"Dora-" Andromeda started.

Sirius turned when Andromeda spoke. Tonks was standing halfway down the stairs, staring at the door.

"Did you hear all of it?" Andromeda asked.

Tonks nodded.

"I'm sorry." Sirius said.

"He's not coming back, is he?" She asked. "What's going to happen?"


End file.
